


All I Can Taste Was Love

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic [20]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Prompt Fill, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ Comment Fic for Misheard Song Lyrics prompt: <i>John Sheppard/Rodney McKay, "Looks like we mated"</i></p><p>During which John has serious feelings during yet another alien wedding ritual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Can Taste Was Love

What happened offworld stayed offworld.

Every member of the SGC that traveled through the Gate was familiar with that mantra. There were a lot of inhabited planets out there, each one populated by a people with their own culture and social mores. In order to maintain friendly relations, or initiate trade agreements, or escape with their lives, offworld teams often had to participate in ceremonies and rituals that never quite made it into mission reports.

John had been married, in one fashion or another, to every member of his team. He’d blessed crops, blessed leaders, and presided over his fair share of weddings, funerals and changes of leadership. Sometimes it was awkward, on one or two occasions actually physically painful, but overall it was just another part of the mission.

This time, though. This time it was different. 

“With this cord, your lives are bound together for as long as love shall last.”

The village elder wrapped the blue silk cord around their hands, which were clasped together, John’s left to Rodney’s right to keep his shooting hand free.

“You will share each other’s pain and seek to erase it. You will share each other’s laughter and look for the joy in life. You will no longer bear your burdens alone.”

Rodney was looking at John with wide eyes, and John imagined he could still see some residual innocence in his expression. It was Rodney’s first offworld mission since recovering from the parasite and impromptu brain surgery. The first offworld mission since John realized just how crazy in love he was with his best friend.

The elder finished twining the cord around their hands. “Your lives are joined in a union of love and trust. From this firm foundation, build a strong future together.”

John tightened his hold on Rodney’s hand, heedless of the hushed anticipation of the crowd around him.

“You will seal this union with a sign of your unending affection.”

Teyla gave him a subtle nod, her way of telling him that traditional Athosian breath-sharing would be satisfactory. But Rodney licked his lips nervously, drawing John’s eyes to his mouth.

The elder made a hurry-up motion with his hands, and Ronon made an impatient noise in the back of his throat, and John thought _oh, shit_ right before he leaned in and kissed Rodney on the mouth.

He tried to pull back, tried to keep it just a simple press of lips, but Rodney made a little squeaking noise and then he was practically devouring John. The crowd cheered, Ronon rolled his eyes, and Teyla beamed.

“Finally,” Rodney murmured. His face was flushed, his lips were wet, and the look he was giving John left very little to the imagination. “A guy could lose his mind waiting for you.”

“Parasite humor? Too soon.”

“Shut up.” Rodney reeled him back in, and John couldn’t help smiling through the kiss.

He’d spent the last couple of weeks feeling overwhelmed by fear and grief, choking on the taste of loss like a bitter pill, but the last of it finally dissipated. John broke the kiss to press his lips to the scar on Rodney’s forehead.

“Looks like we’re married. Again.”

“I can think of worse things,” Rodney said with a shy smile.

So could John.


End file.
